The 5th Generation
by DarkMatterLord
Summary: Wendy meets a boy named Dylan, but is oblivious to the type of powers he has. When he reveals them, all of Fairy Tail is surprised, as they never seen such magic of that type of caliber before. As they get to know him more, danger beyond anything they faced before will be forced upon them. They include the return of Zeref, cross-dressing, and much more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Author's Notes: My writing skills and Fairy Tail lore knowledge is terrible, so I apologize. I have added somethings to the story.**

* * *

In the city of Magnolia, sounds of fighting and bickering was in the air, with many of the citizens ignoring the annoyance.

For the majority of the cities in Fiore, they would complain daily about this, as it almost never stopped for even a second.

But for this particular city, it was a usual day for the citizens and their very own guild, Fairy Tail.

Inside the guild, the most notable members were doing their usual routine.

Natsu and Gray were fighting each other for some stupid reason, with Juvia was staring at Gray's _assets_ behind a pillar, a huge smile covering her face.

Erza was enjoying her Strawberry Cake, before it got smashed by Elfman, which led to the poor man getting flung across the room and assaulted by a couple hundred swords.

Lucy and Levy were talking about Lucy's novel, with Levy giving her advice due to her knowledge on book in general, as she reads five books a day at least.

Mirajane was serving the members at the bar with the master of the guild Makarov, who was looking at some articles about the victory at the Grand Magic Games, which he was looking at with glee.

Gajeel was singing his new song, Metallic Kiss, which the guild members thought it was at least somewhat decent compared to the Best Friend one, with Jet and Droy forced to dance backup.

One of the guild's youngest members, Wendy was looking at the jobs for the day, seeing what job she would do.

Sadly for the young thirteen year old girl, the jobs are mainly about prostitution for some odd reason, which the other members wouldn't tell her what it is.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Erza-san, what is prostitution?" innocently asked Wendy, holding the sheet the bluntly asking for anyone that would apply.

Erza blushed at the sheet as it reminded her one of the _unique _books she borrows from Levi and walked away from the confused Wendy.

She then went to Mira to ask what it was, only for her to say "Ara Ara Wendy. You shouldn't ask about those type of things."

"What do you mean?" questioned Wendy, still confused on the topic.

"When you're older, you'll understand."

Wendy decided to ask the others, only for a similar response. Even Natsu said she shouldn't do those jobs, Natsu of all people, which made her even more curious on the subject.

It wasn't until she asked Romeo did she stop, as when she asked him he blushed and awkwardly asked Wendy if she was _that_ type of person, to which she responded with confusion.

* * *

_Present Time_

Even though she was still bothered by prostitution, she knew that it bothered the others even more and decided to stop thinking about the subject.

But then there is the problem with the other jobs that were left that didn't involve this so called prostitution.

The other jobs were too cheap for her to do, which led only one choice for her to do.

The job was to defeat and arrest some rogue mages who have been terrorizing a town for over a month. In return to defeat them, they would pay anyone 85,000 jewels.

It would have been Lucy worrying about the rent, but Wendy has been having even worse money troubles, since she hasn't been doing jobs lately. As such, her profit was down the drain.

"Carla, should I take this job or not?" Wendy questions her Exceed, who was standing next to her. "I don't know Wendy." she answers back. "If your going on a job like that, it's best if you ask someone to come with you."

Wendy saw that Carla looked worried and she couldn't blame her. 85,000 jewels was a good amount of money and rogue mages were a lot stronger than the usual bandits.

More importantly, the job doesn't say what type of magic they possess, meaning that she may be at a disadvantage without her knowing.

Mira then saw the two and came up to them. "Do you want to do this job Wendy?"

"I don't know. Carla was just saying that it would be better if someone was to come with me."

"Sorry, but Wendy, will you looked around for a moment." Mira said. "No one is in the guild at the moment and cannot help you sadly."

Wendy was surprised by what she said, but then noticed that Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Erza weren't in the guildhall. That also included Levy, Gajeel, Laxus and his team, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Romeo, and anyone else that could help her.

"Where are they?" she asked, astonished that they just all vanished in a split second.

"They all planned on jobs awhile ago Wendy. It's weird though that they all left at the exact moment." Mira responded.

In truth, Mira was trying to stall Wendy, as the 24-Hours Endurance Road Race was taking place, with the other guilds also participating.

She didn't want Wendy to get the punishment, as while the race was simple, thanks to the guild masters, they decided that only the winner would be spared from the punishment, meaning that she would probably would get it and see the punishment on other people.

Mira saw the face of the young girl and saw the look of disappointment on her. "Wendy, don't worry about the difficulty of the job anyways. The job was sent to other guilds anyways, so there should be someone else there to help out."

"Do you think that they will give me some of the reward though?" Wendy frowned, wondering if the other would keep the jewels for themselves.

Mira chuckled at the young dragon slayer. "Wendy, I think you're going to be the strongest mage there."

Wendy started to beam and said, "Thank you Mira-san." "No problem, but Carla will have to stay here if the two of you mind."

The two look at Mira, but as they were about to disagree, Mira gave them her devil look and convinced them otherwise.

As Wendy left the guild, Carla looked at Mira angrily. "Why did you let Wendy go by herself? For all we know, there maybe no one there to help her!"

Mira just smiled at the Exceed. "Yes, but did you forget about the race today."

Carla then stopped talking, realizing what was going to happen.

I was told by master that I can choose one person to exclude from the race, but only one."

Carla has never looked so pale in her short life. Remembering the first time Wendy and her was in the race, the image of the guys appeared.

"Can you at least tell me what the punishment is?" Carla bluntly asked, shaking in fear.

Mira just smiled and said to her, "You'll just have to find out on your own."

* * *

When Mira said that Wendy was going to be the strongest there, she was being truthful, but she was wrong.

While Wendy was heading to the train station, there was a boy around Wendy's age was walking towards the town the rogue mages were at.

His name was Dylan and had black hair of medium length, was somewhat slim, and seemed to be at a decent height.

He wore a black cloak, blue pants, and a obsidian pendant with an emerald dragon in the middle.

Entering the town, he looks around him to see no one, as if it was a ghost town. More importantly, it seemed that is was abandoned recently.

"Hello. Anybody here?" He shouts out to anyone in the area, but to no avail.

Walking down the road once more, he sees a little boy struggling to enter a house, banging on the door with his little fists.

He noticed that the boy had tears on his face, as he was banging on the door with all of his strength.

"Hey, are you okay kid?" he asked the boy, who in return hides in fear from him.

"Go away!" the kid screams, clearly terrified. "You don't want to be here! You'll be killed!"

Dylan looks at him, confused about why he's acting like this. "Easy now kid. There's no reason why you should be acting like this."

The boy only stared at him, still frightened by him. "Who are you?"

He decides to answer the kids questions and answers back with, "My name is Dylan kid. Will you please tell me what is going on here, because it seems like no one is around her, but since your here, that tells me otherwise."

To answer Dylan's question, some of the rogue mages walks towards them, each one looking at them cockily. "Brats, I don't think you should be here." one of them said, licking his lips.

Dylan just stared at them disgustingly. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah we need something. Hand over your money and nobody will get hurt."

The mages looked pissed when Dylan started chuckling, with the boy trying to make him stop. "You really think that nobody will get hurt?"

"What do you mean brat? If you hand over your money..."

"Shut up. I doubt that some fatass like yourself is much of a threat. The worst you can do is punch yourself in the crotch."

One of the mages begins to use his magic, only for his two other companions to talk him out of it.

"Brat, you better fucking give use your money or else."

"Why should I listen to you." Dylan cockily remarked. "For all I know, you use the money to wipe your asses after you crap yourself from the tooth fairy."

The mages lost it at his last remark, which he just smirked at.

One of them uses some wind magic, which misses Dylan by just mere inches, before he is knocked out when he whacks his head into a wall. Another run comes charging at him, only to trip over a rock and land flat on his face. The last one then starts to use his magic, only for Dylan to grab him and kick him straight into the face, knocking him out.

Dylan looked like he was bored with the short lived fight. "No offense, but you guys are a disgrace to mages of the world.

The kid just looked like he was seeing god right in front of him. "You're amazing." "Not really. They were just very shitty at combat." The kid looked a little mad when he swore, but forgot about it quickly.

"Do you know where I can rest at kid?" asks Dylan, who still was bored with the fight.

"Yeah, but the rest of the rogue mages are in the building."

"Don't worry. I can handle it." Dylan reassured the kid.

Heading to the inn of the town, Dylan enters the building to see around twenty men within it.

A tall man with large biceps and a giant stone sword stood up, who seemed to be the leader of the group. "Hey you little shit. What the hell are you doing in here?"

Dylan stared at the man and told the kid outside to stand back.

The kid heard nothing at first, but then a massive explosion engulfed the inn in flames, with Dylan walking out of the building.

"Tell your people that they're going to clean up what I did in there." Dylan sighed, exiting the building.

To answer why he said that, blood was dripping from his finger tips. Luckily, the kid didn't see it and left for the others of the town, screaming for joy.

"I think I overdid there." Dylan said to himself, looking at his bloodied hands. "Then again, this is mainly my own blood. Well, I'm used to it by now if I say so myself."

"What happened here?" Looking behind him, was a young girl with blue hair that was around his age.

* * *

Wendy had just gotten there, only to see a couple of things.

Three unconscious men at the front of the town, a broken down looking building that had smoke spewing out of it, and a guy that had blood dripping from his hand. She was goddamn terrified already.

She also felt a bit woozy anyways, due to the fact that her immunity of motion sickness went away awhile ago, after finding out that her immunity was used too often and she became immune to the immunity.

She didn't understand how it worked, but now knew how the other dragon slayers must feel being on transportation.

"What happened here?" The guy then turned around to see her standing there, looking nonchalant at the moment.

"Simple." he answered. "I just saved a town by killing all of the dumbass mages that were plain weak." She was no longer terrified. She was going to faint. And she did.

All that she could remember before passing out was the guy walking towards her, looking somewhat angered for some reason.

"You got to be kidding me." Dylan stated, looking at the unconscious girl right in front of him.

"How did this happen to me?" Picking her up, he then decides to look for the kid that went looking for the townsmen.

"You brat! You come back here!"

Looking behind him, Dylan saw that one of the rogue mages was still alive and kicking and looked pissed off.

Dylan just shook his head. "Why can't you guys just leaves me alone."

Putting the girl down, he readies his magic and started running up to him.

"You think you can just-", but the guy never finished his sentence, as Dylan hit him cleanly with one of his techniques.

"**Diamond Fist of the Gemstone Dragon!**" he shouted, the mage's ribs cracking on impact and then sent flying towards a house, demolishing it instantly.

"Goddammit, I was too hasty with that decision." Dylan remarked, his hands bleeding even more.

Looking down at his bloodied hands, he winced at the amount of pain a couple of his techniques could do to his body. "This is what I get for having a forbidden magic..." he murmured, picking up the girl once more and walked towards the path the kid went.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it sucked. I have no one but myself to blame. Please tell me what I should improve on. **


End file.
